


Gigil

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: star trek stories [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones is So Done, Bones is too cute!, F/M, Kirk is definitely going to gossip, M/M, Pinches of love, Reader (Gender-Neutral) - Freeform, Reader just wants to show how cute Bones, and how much they love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: Bones was cute... Problem was, he was also a goddamn grumpy git.





	Gigil

####  **Gigil (** ** _Tagalog - Philippines) /ghee-ghil/:_**

_ ‘The desire to pinch or squeeze something (or someone) that is overwhelmingly cute.’ _

 

   Bones was cute. There was no going around that. He was a goddamn cutie-pie who deserved to  _ know _ he was cute.

 Problem was, he was also a goddamn grumpy git.

   Every time you were in SickBay, you were met with insult after insult which, admittedly, just added to his cuteness but  _ still! _

   Trying to tell him he was cute was like trying to pet a wild Sehlat!

 Goddamn impossible.

   Still, you were determined to do so. You wanted to prove to Bones, your beloved, newly-announced boyfriend, that he was cute and no matter what he said would change that.

   Maybe the way you went about it wasn’t the best way.

_  Maybe _ .

~ * ~

 

 You made sure to do it when only Kirk and Spock were in the room, which, in hindsight, might have been just as bad than if the whole crew were in the room - if not  _ worse _ .

 But you hadn’t thought about the repercussions, you were just too eager to actually get it done.

   So, while in a meeting that required the four of you, waiting for the Plouxokian Ambassador to finish speaking with his advisors, you turned to face Bones, who sat beside you. He was sitting straight, looking like the utmost professional gentleman but it was easy to see the crease in-between his eyes - no matter how slight it was. He was annoyed, bored, impatient and tired; you understood, you all were. This meeting was one of many in the past three days and you were nowhere near completion for this mission.

 You were waiting eagerly for the day this whole mission was over.

 Though to see the frown on his face still didn’t deter you from your task at hand. You were going to do it and you were going to do it  _ now. _

 “Bones?” You began, taking a deep breath as Bones turned, eyebrow raised, to you. “I’ve been waiting to say this for ages and I’m finally going to do it.”

   You took another deep breath, savouring the increasing crease on his forehead as he grew more confused and more worried. It was mean, you knew, but it was another thing that made him cute - and besides, it was funny to see too.

   “You are the most goddamn cutest cutie-pie in the whole galaxy and to prove it, I am going to squeeze your cheeks.” And before he had the chance to actually take in what you said and stop you, you leaned forward and delicately squeezed his cheeks.

   There was a moment of silence in which you suddenly become hyper-aware of everything; the quickly reddening flush on Bones’ cheeks, the quietness from Kirk and Spock’s corner, their eyes penetrating you but most of all, the way Bones’ eyes bore straight into yours - and he didn’t seem the least bit angry or annoyed.

 In fact, he seemed more...sheepish.

 You grinned and tightened the pinch a tiny bit more before releasing his cheeks. The flush was still there, and you leaned forward to kiss both cheeks. The flush deepened.

 “Love you, cutie-pie.” You muttered against his lips, allowing a second for your lips to brush against his, and then leaned back in your seat.

 Just in time for the Ambassador and his advisors to reappear on the viewscreen.

   You were the only one who looked unperturbed but the Ambassador didn’t comment. You didn’t care though; you would have gladly admitted it to the whole galaxy, to anyone who listened and even to those who didn’t, especially when, once the meeting was over, you were dragged to the side and smothered in eager kisses.

 You loved your boyfriend and you were so glad to have your cutie-pie, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
